Li Jie
---- Li Jie (リー ジー rii jii) is a Pro Hero and current teacher at U.A. High, having graduated from the establishment before becoming a Pro Hero. During his time teaching, he has come across many names and reputation that are widely known all around. Soon he and soon to be pro hero Kaito Crane would cross paths, with Li Jie becoming something of a spiritual, psychological mentor for the young Crane. Lie Jie is known in the hero community as the Smoke Hero: Siga (スムキク ヘロ シガ sumukiku hero shiga), and wields the Smoulder Quirk. Appearance Personality Li Jie is someone who enjoys the environment and atmosphere of the classroom, having come from a family of teachers that have been in the world of education for generations. He is a strict but fair teacher and will not hesitate to send out any trouble makers that play around in his class. He doesn't favour anyone at all, except for Midori who shares an interest in taking down her brother Kaito, whom Li JIe previously taught. As a maths teacher, Li Jie is a strong advocate for logic and definite answer, which can put his ideals at odds with others. He enjoys the nature of maths and finds that this area of learning is the most relaxing for him. History Quirk and Abilities Smoulder () is an Emitter type of Quirk used by Li Jie, which gives him the ability to produce smoke from his body and use it for a variety of things. Having mastered his quirk, Li Jie is able to unlock the full potential of his smoke, even becoming immune to other smoke attacks used on him such as not being blinded by smoke as easy. The smoke is produced mainly in his lungs however it can be carried into other parts of his body, allowing smoke to be exerted through areas such as his hands. Depending on Li Jie's liking, he can make the smoke denser to make his attacks more effective, at the price of a drier throat. The consequence for overusing his quirk dries Li Jie's throat, forcing him to keep hydrated and carrying water to continue. Although he may be able to use his quirk with a dry throat, it certainly becomes more painful the longer he leaves it the way it is. A side effect of Smoulder includes Li Jie reeking of smoke every-time he uses the quirk, leaving him to wait a prolonged period before the scent goes away. The quirk seems to also have an effect on his emotions, as shown when Li Jie became angry that smoke began seeping through his ears, nostrils, eyes and mouth. Li Jie can also breathe in outside smoke and use it to produce smoke attacks of his own, however he cannot store this smoke for later use and must use it on the spot. Many of his targets describe the smoke to feel hot, as if they were hit with some sort of fire that left no burns. Li Jie shows no sign of a burning feeling suggesting that his own smoke doesn't harm him. When he is damaged with open wounds, smoke will look to drift from these open holes in his body, whilst at the same time cauterising the wound due to the smoke's heating qualities. Strange abilities also provided to Li Jie is the ability to slowly float down to the ground with his smoke. Although he is not capable of flight, he is able to glide downwards at a controlled pace. Due to damage sustained from the Yabura Renai Hotel, Li Jie's wrists have been cut to where his attacks can be enhanced with the amount of smoke he can emit from there. He is also able to absorb smoke from there but is only able to preform smoke moves that he accomplishes with the wrist. As does his throat, Li Jie's arms when overused with the smoke product can find that they will feel tense and extremely tight, with a very hot sensation mixed with cramps. When absorbing smoke, he can carry on the effects of the smoke to use on his attacks; normal smoke can produce a coughing effect, cigarette smoke can produce a buzz feel that can make the opponent feel light headed, and smoke produced from smokeable drugs produce a psychedelic feel that can stun the opponent. *'Smoke Bomb' (): Li Jie expels a ball of smoke from his palm which he aims at a solid surface, which once upon collision explodes into a large cloud of smoke. Depending on how much smoke Li Jie implements into the move, Smoke Bomb can be used for more than just distraction and to cover. Depending on how dense Li Jie wishes his smoke to be, Smoke Bomb can be used to gas small rooms with a large amount of smoke, which can choke out enemies and knock them out for easy apprehension. If made powerful enough, the heat of the smoke can act as though a light burn to add to the effect. Li Jie commonly uses this on patrols and such as to quickly take out criminals and small time villains, but also as a means to escape combat without being seen too easily. *'Choking Shot' (): A more directed shot with the intent of weakening, Li Jie can shoot a missile of smoke at a target's face or upper body that contains enough smoke to choke them. The attack isn't too fatal at a normal amount, but can be a hazard when a lot of the element is exerted into the attack. Choking Shot once colliding with the target aims to "choke out" its victim by entering the air holes of the opponent, blocking air from coming and choking them until they pass out. Just as how Smoke Bomb is used, Choking Shot is the main way move that Li Jie takes out enemies. The difference between Choking Shot and Smoke Bomb is that Smoke Bomb scatters and can affect a large group of people, whilst Choking Shot is more precise and is useful when targeting singular targets. *'Blinding Shot' (): Another precise move, Li Jie uses the smoke's heat to blind targets upon collision with the opponent's face. When coming into contact with a target's eyes, Blinding Shot instantly stings its victim with searing pain, whilst not causing major damage to the eye itself. This heat can be felt from outside the eyelids as well, making it difficult to try and defend oneself from this attack. Li Jie also shoots this from his palm but has also shown the ability to shoot this from his mouth, shooting a more precise missile that is smaller than the normal Choking Shot. *'Exhaust Pipe' (): Exerted through the mouth, Exhaust Pipe is a simple expel of a large smoke cloud that Li Jie releases from his throat. A larger attack than the others, Li Jie spews smoke that can quickly fill up a room and has all the effects of Smoke Bomb, Choking Shot and Blinding Shot at a larger scale. However, this can dry Li Jie's throat faster but is very useful against a bigger group of enemies. With careful planning and knowledge of the structure of a building, Li Jie can use the air vents of a building to his advantage by using Exhaust Pipe on them, filling them with smoke that will instantly make their way through to every room connected by the vent system. This has become on of Li Jie's well known moves as many of his greater accomplishments have involved the use of Exhaust Pipe. *'Black Fog' (): His strongest attack, Black Fog is indiscriminate and will take out everything that runs in its path. Ultimately one of Li Jie's strongest moves, Black Fog carries numerous affects that support its power, yet at the price of exhausting Li Jie for a period of time as well as preventing him from using his quirk until his body has recovered. Black Fog appears as a great cloud of jet black smoke that cannot be seen through, aside from the normal grey looking smoke that Li Jie is able to produce. Black Fog is like Exhaust Pipe with all of the effects associated, but also is released at an extremely high temperature, giving those that get consumed in its black body a burning sensation that almost feels as though they were on fire. The amount of pain that Black Fog causes to its victims borders along the side of good ethics as this can be used to easily kill people if Li Jie is not careful. Because of this, Li Jie is only able to use it when he absolutely has to. Li Jie becomes greatly dehydrated as well as having his insides dried to a degree that he is incapable of using his quirk any further, and requires him to be drinking water almost all the time during his recovery period. People who get caught up in Black Fog are covered in a black soot that only appears on its victims, not actually in Li Jie himself. Overall Ability: As a Pro-Hero, Li Jie is capable of taking down large groups of low grade villains by himself with ease with the use of his quirk. He is however also capable of combat, having shown skill when taking on Violetta Ivanov, a proficient fighter who aims to kill her victims with her profound skills. Although sustaining several injuries from her, especially ones around his wrist, he was able to stand his ground against the assassin. For the lack of enhanced strength he has as well as superhuman speed that some of the students of the school wield, he makes up for the skill he wields his quirk with. He can clear out a whole building with air vents, using his smoke to choke out the premises. He also shows adept skill in apprehending and taking down opponents, as he quickly aims for weak-spots to restrain the target as fast as possible. Quick-Thinking and Keen Intellect: Li Jie is known for his on the spot thinking, always able to formulate some sort of plan, be it either good or bad. His past experiences have had an affect on his improvisation, with each past experiences having made him more prepared. Li Jie shows that he has the ability to deal with most situations, acting as though he has a plan stored in the back of his mind for anything that gets in his way. Li Jie has extensive knowledge on many villains, both low and notorious, that his research has allowed him to take down several. However, this knowledge is only based off recorded information on villains who have already been identified and even detained. Nonetheless, Li Jie uses his mind to help him stand his ground and will usually try figure out the opponent's quirk if they are something totally new to him. Equipment Car Battery: Relationships Kaito Crane Midori Crane Trivia *His appearance is Osamu Dazai from Bungo Stray Dogs. Category:U.A. Teachers Category:U.A. Staff Category:Pro Heroes Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Males Category:Males